elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Monoxide
|image = Image:Monoxide_gloat.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Mono |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 26 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Darkspear Troll |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common, Zandali, Orcish, Taur-ahe |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7284 (Deck 06) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = World of Warcraft (OC) |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = suck-my-tusks |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Filthy Animal }} Monoxide is a Darkspear Troll. The Darkspears are a tribe of Jungle Trolls who have allied with the Horde. Monoxide is a "Priest". Monoxide is just under seven feet tall; shorter than average for a troll. Being a troll, he easily has more muscle than the majority of humans, easily over-powering one if he wished. However, he is still lankier than most trolls, including Kevas. Like all trolls, Monoxide also walks about with a slouch, causing him to appear shorter than he really is. Monoxide's skin is pigmented light blue, and his body is covered in very short, fine, light blue fur. His ears are long like an elf's. Two tusks protrude from his mouth, curling upwards and jutting out from his upper jaw. His eyes are red. His tusks and body seem to be generally un-scratched, showing signs that he's not a fighter, and that he has probably never been. Blue-green hair fluffs out as side-burns, while his bangs drift in front of his eyes. His hair reaches the small of his back, tied quite sloppily in a braid. He has two large fingers and a thumb on each hand, as well as two large toes on both feet. The ends of his fingers and toes have thick, flat claws. He can usually be seen wearing generic priestly robes, which help his ability to cast magic efficiently. Background If one were to envision the most pathetic troll in Azeroth's existence, Monoxide's face might come to mind. While not entirely his fault, fate had turned poor Monoxide into a fairly large burden for those around him. Monoxide is the first son of Master Gadrin, the troll whom Vol'Jin left in charge of Sen'Jin Village. Monoxide's genes have meant very little, however, as he was not gifted with any sort of courage or viciousness that trolls are typically born with. In fact, his past has been a complicated mess of cowardice, to the point that other trolls just flat-out hate him. At the age of five, Monoxide was to complete a coming-of-age ritual that all young male trolls must face. This ritual involves the child being put in the wilderness and left to find his way home. If the child returns, he is then considered a man. However, Monoxide panicked and cowered in a tree, hoping someone would find him. As much time had passed, his mother had ran out to find him. Sadly, she was killed by traveling Alliance. Most of the trolls Monoxide grew up with never forgave him for that night. The only people who were still kind to him afterward were is younger brother, Makala, and his older sister, Mith. Even his father ignored him, for the most part. Monoxide had also wished to be a priest, because it could be a redemption of his actions. Sadly, it turned out that the Loa were reluctant to answer him. The spirits were not amused, quite literally. Monoxide's spells, when they would actually happen, were weak and forced; they were a constant punishment to him. With nobody to explain this to, Monoxide just allowed others to call him weak. It would have been much more shameful to tell them that the spirits were refusing to aid him. Trolls are superstitious creatures, after all, and it would only give his fellow trolls one more reason to reject him. As time passed, and Monoxide grew, he had become very tired of the constant rejection. Feeling immense spite towards the very trolls who had avoided him, teased him, and rejected him, he stole money from the village and ran towards the Barrens on the fastest riding raptor they had trained. Monoxide lost the raptor quite fast. He wandered aimlessly through the Barrens, completely clueless of how to survive on his own. He eventually ran into Kevas. Kevas reluctantly took pity on the younger troll and offered to teach him to survive. He and Kevas ended up keeping one-another alive while becoming best friends. Years passed, and they became quite inseparable, like the perfect team. Eventually, they had run across a female Tauren druid named Liwanu. She had been suffering from oddly selective memory loss. When she would sleep, she would forget the memories of who she had been with. Knowing this, Monoxide offered to sleep by her side, willing to remind her every morning of her whereabouts, and who Kevas and himself were to her. She joined them on their travels, and her and Monoxide fell for one-another. Within the next few years, much had happened to them. Monoxide and Kevas were separated by accident. Liwanu turned out to actually have a husband. Monoxide was left completely alone once more. For much time, Monoxide tried to find something to complete the emptiness he had been feeling, with no results. He wandered about for many months, doing various jobs for the Horde. When Kevas finally ran into him again, much had happened, but their friendship remained intact. Many more years passed until Kevas convinced Monoxide to find Liwanu and catch up with her. When he did, he had discovered that her and her husband had made two tauren children together. Before Monoxide could leave with Kevas to wander again, Liwanu's husband was killed. As always, Monoxide's magic was still too weak to save him, though he had honestly tried. He then agreed to help Liwanu by staying in the village with her, and caring for her and her children. He felt it was the most he could do. After admitting his rejection from the Loa to Liwanu, she offered him the idea of believing in the Earth Mother, her own following. If Monoxide could convert his beliefs, he would gain new access to healing powers that would actually work. He worked hard to listen to the tauren of the village and put his full faith in the Earth Mother. Her power was basically his last hope at redemption. After some time, she had started to answer. Monoxide is currently still working at gaining full powers, but it has been taking more discipline than he had ever imagined. With new-found strength, Monoxide has finally been able to be the healing aid he has always wished to be. It means a lot to him to be able to use his powers to help a race that has actually accepted him. With a new-found family, and new-found confidence, he has been living peacefully with the tauren. That is, until the Elegante. Abilities/Powers: Durability: All trolls have the ability of regeneration, which mostly only applies for minor wounds. Their bodies heal much faster than any normal human's would. Despite the rumors, trolls cannot regenerate lost limbs. Languages: Monoxide can speak Common (the Azeroth equivalent of English), Orcish (the language of the Horde), Zandali (the language of trolls), and Taur-ahe (the language of the tauren). Spells: Monoxide's spells are for healing wounds on himself and others. One of his spells creates a magic "shield" that can bubble around either himself or an ally for a short amount of time. He is very limited on offensive spells, but does have them. (This version of Monoxide will NOT be casting Shadow spells. He refuses to study them.) Other: Monoxide has fairly decent knowledge of First Aid techniques. He is also really good at running away while screaming. Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Kevas: Canon-mate, Monoxide's boyfri- uh, I mean, best friend. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:WoW Category:Dropped